


Purple Ropes

by HardStansOnly



Series: roped into it [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Established Relationship, Gags, Headspace, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, non-verbal tap out in lieu of safeword, safe signs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Woojin likes bite marks. More specifically he likes bite marks when they are on him.





	Purple Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> started this as a joke and now here we are almost 3,000 word later....oops i played myself

Being in a dorm with 7 others puts a damper on things like your sex life. Being in a dorm with 7 others and conflicting schedules with your partner puts an even bigger damper on things. Despite the challenges Woojin and Chan made it work even when they would be at wits end with both their group, and each other. Another problem with debuting with 7 kids is both of them feel uncomfortable doing anything sex-wise while the kids were in the house. Even locking the door and muffling moans into their pillows didn't negate the feeling. Being the hyungs meant that they had to be the responsible ones, and while their group mates were teenagers and more than likely well aware of the situation they took their responsibility seriously. So on days where the tension was too thick or one of them was in desperate need of release they shamelessly bribed the younger members out of the house. With both Chan and Woojin having the next day off they pooled their money together to buy a night for themselves.

“Oi Felix.” Chan called out in English - Woojin loved how the heavy Australian accent curled in words- “Take the kids to see a movie yeah? Make it a long one.” Felix quirked an eyebrow before giving a smug smile and taking the won Chan held out.

“Sure thing mate.”, Felix began corralling the other members switching to Korean to catch their attention, “Dad squared gave us movie money! Let's go!” The rest of the group cheered and within 20 minutes the house was emptied with Minho giving them a salacious grin before closing the door.

Woojin stood leaning against a wall in the hallway laughing lightly and Chan felt a wave of affection bloom in his chest. “Hey there handsome. You come here often?” Chan threw his best smirk which got another chuckle from Woojin.

“Only when my boyfriend isn't around.” Woojin teased back, “If you see him around tell him I'm looking for him.” 

“Now why would I do that?” Chan walked up to Woojin pressing him back against the wall before lightly grabbing Woojin's hips, “Can't be that great if he'd let you get away.”

“He's a bit of a workaholic to be honest.” ,Woojin scrunched his nose before running his hands up Chan’s chest and resting one over his heart, “But he’s sweet and handsome.” Chan blushed before nuzzling his face into Woojin's neck. “He takes care of the kids and makes sure they know how amazing they are. He's perfect.” Chan slid one of his legs between Woojin's and rolled his thigh against Woojin's groin earning him a breathy moan, “He's a terrible tease thoaaAHH.” Chan chose that moment to move Woojin's collar aside and bite down on the base of his neck causing another moan and Woojin's hips to jerk forward. Chan released the skin and smirked at Woojin before leaning forward to kiss him thoroughly. Woojin slid his hands from Chan’s chest to his ass pulling the other firmly against his body before losing himself in the kiss.

Chan gave one last nip against Woojin’s lower lip before pulling back a fraction and whispering “Hey handsome. How about we go back to my place and I give you more marks to make that boy of yours jealous?” Chan leaned his head back down and began placing small bites against Woojin's neck but careful to not bite hard enough to leave marks.

“Chan.” Woojin nearly melted into the wall while turning his head to give Chan more access. “Baby please.” Woojin's hands gripped harder at Chan’s ass.

“Please what?” Chan whispered before taking an earlobe between his teeth. The effect was almost instant and Woojin arched into Chan’s body with a high whine. “You gotta tell me what you want baby.”

“I” Woojin rolled his hips helplessly against Chan’s warm thigh. “I want you to tie me down and mark me with your teeth.” Chan moaned into his ear. “I want you to fuck me with your bite marks cov-" Woojin didn't get to finish his sentence because Chan suddenly stopped biting his neck and began pulling his towards their shared room. Once in the room Chan locked the door and pushed Woojin against it to kiss him again.

“Woojin.” Chan panted as he pressed his forehead against Woojin's. “You got quite a mouth on you. Maybe we should do something about that?” Woojin nodded. “Do you want to pick it out or me?” 

Woojin let his body go lax. “You pick.” Chan pressed another kiss to his lips.

“Okay baby. Undress to your boxers and go stretch for me while I get our stuff together.” Woojin hummed an acknowledgment before walking towards the middle of the room. Chan watched for a few moments as Woojin stripped down and began stretching. Being fit was a requirement for an idol but years of kendo had given Woojin extra muscle which could be clearly seen as he stretched his limbs.

Noticing his audience Woojin rose up on the balls of his feet with his arms clasped above his head and bowed his spine backwards until he was nearly in half before giving a wink. “And you call me a tease.” Chan slapped Woojin's ass as he straightened up before walking to the closet. Nestled in the closet was a large black lockbox secured by a electronic lock. Chan punched in the numbers and with a low whirl the latch unhinged and Chan opened the lid. Inside the box they kept all their sex items from lube and condoms to plugs and clamps. The lockbox is also where they kept their shibari items including various lengths of rope in 3 different colors. Woojin's ropes were a deep purple. He had picked it to match the color of his skin when the bites began to bruise. Chan lovingly ran his fingers along the hemp rope and could feel his mouth water slightly in anticipation. He couldn't mark places like Woojin's neck or even chest since they were highly visible, especially during dance practice, but Woojin's thighs were free game and god did he love Woojin's thighs. One time Chan had spent hours slowly marking those thighs while Woojin sobbed and moaned and shook until his voice gave out. The memory alone of Woojin sobbing his name over and over was nearly enough to get Chan off where he stood. He would give up being an idol if he could live forever between Woojin's thighs. 

Grabbing several bundles of the purple rope and setting them aside Chan moved to the next section of the box. The gags. Woojin didn't like the traditional ball gags because they hurt his teeth and the o-rings were for special occasions. That left the smooth braided leather bit. The straps where a soft leather that wouldn't cause too much irritation and while the braided leather bit was large enough for the desired effect it wasn't too big to cause discomfort. Chan looked briefly at the clamps before shaking his head and grabbing the lube and a few condoms. Tonight the only marks he wanted on his boyfriend was the ones he put on. Gathering everything into his arms Chan walked out of the closet to the desk next to the bed while Woojin finished up a few leg stretches. Sitting in the chair Chan motioned for Woojin “C’mere baby.” Woojin walked over to Chan before kneeling down between his legs. “What's your sign baby?” Woojin reached his arm up and gave two firm taps to Chan’s thigh earning him a soft kiss. “Good boy. When I tie your arms up I'm going to give you my keys to hold onto. Shake them twice if you need to tap out or you need to be untied okay.” Woojin nodded. Chan could see Woojin's pupils blown wide and he was eyeing the bit and ropes on the desk hungrily.

“I want it.” Woojin slid his hands up Chan’s thighs and looking up at him through dark eyelashes. “Channie please.” Chan was shit at denying Woojin no matter if they were like this or when they were fully clothed and screaming at each other. Picking up the bit Woojin sighed happily and opened his mouth allowing the bit to be placed firmly between his teeth before closing his eyes running his tongue along the familiar material. Chan secured the straps behind Woojin's head and making adjustments so it wasn't tight enough to hurt or cut into his face. Already a small trail of saliva was forming on Woojin's chin and his eyes were beginning to glaze over.

“You look so beautiful like this.” Chan ran his fingers through Woojin's hair. Woojin let his eyes fall shut and hummed contentedly letting Chan take over. “Does it feel okay?” Woojin moved his jaw around a bit before nodding his head yes. “Get on the bed baby.” Woojin was too focused on soft hands in his hair that he missed Chan's command. “Baby.” no response. “Woojin.” Chan moved his hand from the dark locks to reach down and pinch Woojin's arm causing him to jump a little. “You still with me?” Woojin nodded. “What's your sign?” Woojin firmly tapped Chan's thigh. “You didn't respond to me. I was worried you slipped under without me realizing it.” Woojin shook his head. “Okay baby. Now up on the bed.” Woojin complied immediately. Tilting his head Chan tosses a few ideas of what he wants to do in his mind. The elbow hobble would look beautiful while leaving Woojin's hands free if he needed to tap out but he wouldn't be able to lie down and a chair would keep those thighs out of reach. The frog tie would tighten the thigh muscles too much and make it hard to bite. “What to do. What to do.” Chan muttered before getting hit with a wonderfully wicked idea. “Lay across the bed baby with your legs over the side facing me.” Woojin quirked an eyebrow but did as he was told. Chan stood up grabbing three of the bundles Chan knelt between Woojin's legs and spread them wide enough that he'd be be able to access them but not hurt the joints. Once Chan settles on the width he starts tying Woojin's left leg to the wooden bed frame with a Prusik shackle. The tie while simple and plain looking tightens when pulled and having it at the knee would give him more control over Woojin's legs. After finishing the right leg Chan checks the tension of the ropes making sure to run fingers under each. Grabbing a third bundle of rope and his key ring from the desk Chan walked around the bed where Woojin's head is turned to the side and saliva is slowly dripping out from the corner of his mouth. “You look like a mess baby and we haven't even started yet.” There is a pout in Woojin's eyes but Chan smiles. “Arms above your head.” Woojin does as he's told and Chan binds his wrist in a double column though he adds an additional loop to the middle making sure they won't cinch tighter when Woojin inevitably starts to thrash around. After checking the tension and tightness Chan loosely anchors the knot to the bed frame leaving enough cord that Woojin's arms won't be forced to bend backwards but not enough to get them over his head. “Now this is important baby. I'm going to put my keys in your hand. If you need to tap out shake them twice. Okay?” Woojin nodded. Chan placed the keys in Woojin's hand. “Show me.” Woojin shook the keys twice. “Good boy.” Chan undressed as he circled around the bed leaving a trail of clothing until he was down to his boxers too. 

Woojin tracked Chan's movement his whole body tingling in anticipation. He was already hard and the feeling of the ropes intensified his arousal. When Chan finally knelt between his legs Woojin dropped his head down and whimpered around the bit. If he had the ability to he’d be shamelessly begging for Chan to just touch him. Woojin didn't have to wait long because soon he felt Chan’s lips slide along the inside of his thigh from knee to groin before moving to the next leg. Back and forth. Slowly. Painfully slow. Woojin whimpered again. The lips moved away from his skin and for a tense moment nothing happened until suddenly he felt teeth close around the skin and Woojin let out a long high moan. Chan released the reddening skin only to move to the other leg and repeat the bite. As Chan moved between his legs biting in various places all Woojin could do was moan and shake against the ropes holding him down.

Chan was in his personal heaven. Kneeling in between Woojin's glorious thighs with his teeth buried in the skin. Already purple was blossoming along where Chan had been. The deep purple contrasted against Woojin's tan skin was almost as beautiful as the wrecked noises coming from Woojin. He knew that the bit would have to be removed soon so his boyfriend didn't get lockjaw or choke on his own spit but Chan would give him a few more minutes. Doing a quick temperature check of the ties at the knees Chan was satisfied that he had a some time left before he had to remove the restraints. Not wanting to waste any extra time Chan redoubled his efforts on Woojin's thighs and dragging his tongue against the fading teeth marks. Each bite made Woojin's hips jerk up and Chan could see the wet spot forming on his boxers. Fuck he wanted something else in his mouth. 

Glancing over at the clock Chan realized it had been over an hour since they had sent the kids away. He wasn't ready for this to end but still he set a mental timer for twenty minutes and moved from marking Woojin's shaking thighs to placing small nips on the long expanse of Woojin's chest. While he couldn't leave marks Chan ran his nails across the skin followed by his tongue. Woojin panted heavily and for a moment struggled to breathe around the saliva in his mouth causing Chan to stop his ministrations and immediately crawl up fully on the bed to unclasped the straps. Lifting Woojin's head Chan asked “Are you okay baby?” 

Woojin released the leather from his mouth and coughed slightly before whispering “Wrong pipe.” He cleared his throat again and smiled “I'm okay Channie. Promise.” Chan bit his lower lip while looking over Woojin's body. “You're supposed to be biting me not your lip.” Woojin teased earning him a glare. Chan checked the temperature of Woojin's hands subtracting 5 minutes from his mental timer when he felt the tips of the fingers getting cold leaving him with ten minutes. Oh what to do with ten minutes. Chan suddenly got a wicked grin before slipping down to the edge of the bed again. Settling himself between Woojin's thighs again Chan mouthed along Woojin's clothed dick causing him to buck his hips. “AhHhHhHHH" Woojin couldn't stop himself from nearly wailing as he felt Chan's tongue run along the seam of the fabric. While Chan’s mouth teased his dick Chan dug fingertips into his thighs where the bruises were most sensitive. 

Five minutes.

The pleasure pain was so intense Woojin couldn't keep a thought in his head if he wanted to. Each time Chan would jab a new place a jolt would shoot straight to his dick and he would try to arch his body towards the heat of Chan’s mouth. His whole body felt like a livewire when Chan slowly peeled his now wet boxers until they rested on his thighs. “Woojin.” The word was said so low it didn't even sound like Chan. “Look at me.” Woojin breathed through his nose a few times before lifting his head weakly and meeting Chan’s eyes. “I love you.” Without further preamble Chan swallowed his dick down to the base. Woojin whole body seized up and his eyes rolled back as he came with a scream.

Times up.

Chan hummed as released Woojin's dick from his mouth with a satisfied smirk. The man below him was breathing heavily and his whole body shaking in the aftermath of his orgasm. Chan placed a kiss on Woojin's hip before beginning to untie his legs and massaging the appendages to get the blood flowing again. The red of the rope indents mixed beautifully with the smattering of purple that now covered Woojin’s thighs. Once both legs were to his satisfaction Chan walked around the bed and began untying Woojin's wrists and took the keys from Woojin's hand before massaging both arms. “I'll be right back baby.” Woojin let out a small hum. Chan gathered the ropes up and bit to take back to the closet knowing they would have to sanitize them soon but for now he tossed them in a colored laundry bag before closing the closet door and walking back to the bed. Woojin was still splayed unmoved across the bed looking entirely debauched but more present. “How are you feeling?”

Woojin smiled “Like you didn't fuck me.” Chan huffed but smiled back. “Though my boyfriend is still going to be jealous when he sees the marks you left.” Woojin winked.

“Wait til he hears I'm a better kisser too.” Chan climbed on top of Woojin and took his mouth in a consuming kiss. Despite the heaviness in his arms Woojin buried his fingers in Chan's hair. “How about we go make some food?” Chan said after a while. “The kids will be home soon and we got all of tomorrow when they'll be at practice.”

“Okay.” Woojin cupped Chan’s face and kissed him again. “I love you.”

Chan smiled against Woojin's lips. “I love you too.”

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/


End file.
